


ambulance

by cursinginenochian



Series: tumblr fics against boredom [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenges, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Impala Feels, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursinginenochian/pseuds/cursinginenochian
Summary: dean's getting really tired of this whole "my brother's on the brink of death" thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> songfic challenge no.1  
> also found on tumblr hmu

The Impala was their home, their escape, their sanctuary, and now -- their ambulance. Trees, buildings, a royal blue night sky sprinkled with stars and the occasional car flash by Dean as he pushes further and further from the speed limit with every giving second. Maybe, just maybe, everything would turn out somewhat alright for once in their fucking lives if they could reach the motel he and his brother had been staying at.

“Hold on, Sammy, hold on,” he whispers and begs like he’s one of those old ladies praying on rosary beads, the wrinkled, age-worn woman who’d be their only company at those half Sunday School daycares John used to leave them at before Dean was old enough to microwave lunch without burning their place down. Prayers are swapped with desperate, frustrated pleas but the words fall on deaf ears. Sam’s been out since Dean dragged him into the car from under his arms and booked it out of there. If he’s honest with himself, Dean knows that the words are serving as more of a comfort to himself than to the slumped over form in the back seat anyway.

While they were distracted, frantically searching for a knife that was somehow escaped Dean’s hands in the struggle before skidding out of their reach (they should really start carrying around a spare), the witch they'd been hunting got to Sam. Then, knowing that she was more screwed than she’d been in her last hundred years of eternal life, focused the last of her energy on throwing the younger brother around . He slammed into light fixtures, walls, anything the Witch Bitch could manage before Dean sunk his newly found blade into her spine. Then Sam dropped onto the dirty concrete floor like an abandoned toy, slapped against the ground of an abandoned warehouse (can’t it ever be a mattress store, a pillow factory, somewhere _cushioned_ ) when the life crackled out of her. Dean’s always hated witches, the nasty things.

“You better stay with me,” Dean growls, making a sharp turn that nearly throws his shoulder into the driver’s side window as they speed nearer to the motel. They’re going fast, sure, this car always came through for them, but was it fast enough?

He needs to get to their room, where they keep the kits and meds and Dean can fix his brother up if it’s the last thing he does. Neither of them ever wanted this kind of life, and Dean will be damned to Hell (again and again) if his little brother dies in it.


End file.
